My plan
by mrs.charming
Summary: All human. Bella and Edward are separated. But not because they were forced to.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first twilight story. It is all-human and really has nothing to do with the story. Characters you know will not be owned by me….ones who you don't know are mine !! Enjoy.**

**Bella POV**

**A plan.**

**My plan.**

**I plan to have a simple life, you know the husband, the kid, the nice…not the dog.**

**I think simple is the wrong word actually. I wanted a peaceful life.**

**I thought I had the husband part done and dusted. I had only ever been with one person. Edward. He was my neighbour, then my friend, then my best friend, then my boyfriend. This all happened in the space of 15 years.**

**I was 5 and he had just turned 6 when my mother sent me to knock on their mansion and give them a warm welcome. I wanted to watch Cinderella, but mother said it would have to wait. I don't think she would have cared as much if our new neighbours didn't happen to be very rich and influential. I don't think she would have made her famous meat pie for a nobody. So at the age of 5, even I knew that this family were important.**

**I remember humming and holding the pie waiting for the door to open. I remember looking up to see a small, skinny boy looking down at the pie with a happy face. He was cute in a scruffy way. But I thought him very rude paying more attention to the pie then me, so I placed the pie on the step and walked of. **

"**Oi! Erm, hey is the pie for me erm pie girl?" His voice was quite high and he stumbled over his words.**

"**Bella actually, and yeah it's my mothers "warm welcome pie".**

"**Smells quite nice"**

"**Yes my mother makes nice smelling pie."**

"**Right," he nodded. I gave him a smile and walked towards my door.**

**That was our first meeting. Hardly memorable, but I began to see a lot of him. Our greetings were usually the childish waves but after a while we were less shy and had small conversations. **

**Edward and me were really nothing special. Nobody thought of us as an unusual pair. We were just 2 friends, neighbours, it was simple.**

**His parents didn't think me as anything special. Just a child playmate of Edwards. Without us noticing we began to become more and more close and would do everything together. We were too young to have secrets, but he did confide in me.**

"**What's that person that writes stuff and then it goes in newspapers for old people?" he asked me one day on the swing.**

"**Astronauts?"**

"**No that s'not it. Journa…. Journi…"**

"**Journalist?"**

"**There that's the one." We sat there in silence. I then looked up and said "what about them?"**

"**Oh that's what I want to be Bella. A journalist!"**

"**Would I be able to come with you?"**

"**I don't know. I don't think journalists talk to girls. But if you want I can be the first one that talks to a girl."**

"**So is that a yes." He did his usually nod and we carried on swinging.**

**Eleven years later we hade been a couple for a year. It wasn't easy being a couple. Something had happened to Edward and a lot of girls liked the change. He wasn't scruffy Edward. He was big looking. His green eyes had the same sparkle and his hair was in permanent disarray. But he was tall and had muscles. **

**Edward swore that he actually had gone to the gym to get his muscles but I think he was just lucky and that they had just appeared out of nowhere.**

"**Seriously Bella, your being ridiculous. I think I would know if I was flirting." **

"**I think Jessica would know if you wee flirting too and it certainly looked like she thought that."**

**Our latest arguments. I guess he couldn't help it. Being a girl magnet I mean. He could of at least got himself a haircut. He said that now he had to shave he forgot about the rest of him and cutting his hair didn't seem a problem.**

"**When I'm a journalist Bella, and I'm travelling around the world I won't have time for anything." Edward had decided that being a stay at home journalist wasn't for him. He was going to travel. **

**I brushed it aside. It was a dream. His parents would make him into a politician and that would be fine with me because it would mean he would be home. With me.**

**I brushed his comments aside when he moaned about Forks being boring and how he couldn't wait to go to Iraq or India. He still thought I would come with him. He was like that. He still remember a conversation we had at 7 and 8.**

**But that was a while ago. I wouldn't come. I couldn't. Over the years my dad had become ill and my mum had no time for him and was on the brink of leaving herself. He needed me. **

**Edward didn't realise this. I knew he loved me. He told me so and it was evident he did want me with him when he left.**

**I had convinced myself that what we should do is go to college together and settle down. But I knew that it wouldn't be like that.**

**Either a girl more exciting then me would come along or he really did leave for a far off country with me still here.**

**My plan might not include Edward, but if it wasn't him I didn't want anybody else. I was his best friend so I would always be there for him. I just wish I could always be there as a girlfriend.**

**At 19 we were still together. With the dark cloud of Edward leaving becoming bigger and bigger our realationship felt more serious. Or maybe it was me trying to cling on.**

"**So Bella love I have 3 days of from work. Fancy a trip to my parents?"**

**This was weird. Edward avoided breathing near his parents in case they asked him to breath more like a politician. They didn't approve of his wanting to be a journalist. He compromised however by studying politics.**

"**Ok, lets spend our days off with your parents."**

**We only went to a college a few miles away from Forks. I stayed with Dad whose health wasn't any better.**

"**I see them all the time Edward. You are the one who needs to see them more."**

"**Ok ok but please Bella. They actually said to bring you along. Can't upset my mother can you Bella? Must look good in her eyes" he smirked down at me with his handsome face.**

"**You know that if I wasn't nice to your mother she wouldn't want us together."**

"**Silly. Like my mother could stop me. Your father is the one that hates me though."**

"**That's because you explained sex to me at the age of 7 after he told me it was when the mother ate a magic egg that she would get pregnant. You said it was bloody ridiculous. You then told me sperm were the size of worms. I was afraid.**

"**It was ridiculous and I was only informing you. The sperm thing was a joke." His eyes then brightened "you aren't afraid of sex now though are you."**

**I rolled my eyes and agreed to having dinner with his stuck up mother and annoying father.**

**I didn't know that this would be our last dinner with his parents. Or the last dinner with him for 4 years.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the next chapterXXX**

**Bella POV**

7.00PM sharp. We sat down at the overly large table that Mrs. Mason had picked out meaning it must have cost a fortune. I had always been slightly scared of Edward's house. It didn't suit Edward if that makes sense. I knew Edward was quick tempered and he tended to take things the wrong way but when him and me were alone together he was open and actually laughed like there was nothing on his mind.

Too bad those alone times were not as frequent as they used to be. Edward was serious about his studies. He had also made more friends. I didn't feel threatened. I just felt left out. Edward lived at the college, and was the guy the girls wanted. Jessica wanted him so much she even followed him into college. She tried to take politics, but after 2 months she was politely asked to leave.

Whenever i saw him at college he was surrounded. To be fair he would always walk over to me and whisper in my ear sweet nothings, he didn't hide the fact that he loved me. I just wish i felt more accepted as his girlfriend. " Bella you silly girl, do you know how many guys i have fight off you? It seems there is a line of men waiting for me to mess up." I would roll my eyes when he said this. I wasn't anything special. I started to worry when i met girls with the same dream as him. They could talk about things we never could. I knew Edward wished i was more interested but it wasn't because i wasnt', it just meant talking about him leaving.

Mrs. Mason gave a polite cough, signalling that it was time for small conversation. "Edward darling, how is your studies?"

"Great actually. Me and Bella actually decided to go on holiday soon to celebrate," we had actually only mumbled about it for 5 seconds a few months ago, but like i said the man remembered all the conversations. "Bella took Engligh lit. I was talking to her teacher, he said she's amazing."

I looked up at him "you were checking up on me?" i asked in a confused voice.

"Your name cropped up in our conversation." I blushed. Edward was convince Mr. Russ had a crush on me and was constantly scowling at him. " It cropped up more then i would have like actually."

Mr. Mason gave a hearty laugh "ah i see is Bella quite a catch? Careful Edward too much jealousy is bad."

I decided to cut at that point "actually i think its Edward who has the attention. The girls love him and he likes to encourage it." I knew that last part would annoy him.

"Bella be quiet. I don't encourage it. Mother don't give me that look i am not a ladies man."

"Not yet," i mumbled. He gave me a pointed look.

Mrs. Mason decided to bring herself back into the talking. " So you two have been dating for a few months now yes?"

"Years now mother." Edward was very touchy with his mother when it came to us. I knew she blamed me for his wildness and thought he could do better. Which is why what she said next shocked me. " So will the wedding be soon. I would think that after a few months... i mean years a proposal would be made. I do need grandchildren you know. Bella obviously you would have to stay home with the kids, be a good wife."

I sat there in silence with Edward for a while. "Actually Mrs. Mason we aren't getting married quite yet."

"Ever. We are not getting married ever." I froze. That was Edward's voice. It was not what i expected him to say. He sounded cold.

"Wh- what?" i croaked "ever?"

I looked around, looking at nothing.

"Bella it's not that i don't love you, it just doesn't fit in with my plans, our plans.When will we have time when we travel together? When would we settle down?"

I just came right out and said it " but i'm not travelling with you Edward." It was his turn to be shocked.

"I thought we agreed that you would travel with me," he said adruptly.

"Yes at the age of 7."

"But everytime i mentioned it, you never said, you never...Bella come with me."

I followed Edward into the hallway leaving his parents behind. "Bella we always said we would go together."

"No you always said Edward. Have you noticed that my Dad is ill. He needs me, i can't go away...and i want...i want that life."

Edwards eyes were hard. It looked as if he wanted to hold me and shake me. "What life?"

"Family life Edward! Kids, houses, the homework, the holidays. I want THAT life."

What he said next hurt me worse then a shotgun. " But that sounds so boring."

I stared at him. "Boring? But with me...i mean you love me right? Surely if it was with me...?"

He looked sad. Angry sad. " Bella i never knew, did you think that was where we were headed. How could you though", he muttered to himself " after all the times i talked about leaving?"

"So..so you never thought about us...as a family?"

"No, i want to say yes to please you but no. I always saw us...just going with the world. Nothing to hold us down. You are right though your Dad needs you..."he trailed off. I realised what he was saying.

"This doesn't change anything does it? You would still go?"

"I am going Bells." I blinked. "Last week i was to move to australia to learn about overseas writing. Then to wherever they placed me."

"You are leaving me. And you are only telling me this now?"

"I thought you would be with me. I thought that for 2 years we would live in Australia."

"Years? Two of them. 24 months? That long?"

He didn't answer. He didn't want a family with me. " And i guess it's best to see how things go. I wasn't planning on having anything left back here when i went."

"You don't want a family with me?" i just put the question out there.

"No Bells. I want you.. but that...that would hold me down."

"I think i better go check on my father," i whispered "excuse me." And i walked out. We had this conversation in under an hour. My plan was wrecked. Edward only wanted his plan, his way. And i didn't think i was included in it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry that it's been awhile. XX

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

2 years wasn't enough to forget. Wasn't enough to forget that he had left despite my pleading. After our fight, Edward was back at college, clearing up a few loose ends before he left. It did cross my mind, going with him. But then i would get home and see Charlie, helpless. The doctors said he didn't have long.

I found myself researching Australia. Edward would love it. Edward was always meant to be in the sun. And then,too soon, it was the day he left completely. To give him credit he did give me his number. But it felt as if when he said he didn't want anything to hold him down, he meant it. He was cutting me off. When his flight was called i ran a grabbed his shirt.

"You know...i want you to have your dream...i just wanted a bit of mine too." Edward looked around as i said this. The look he gave me killed me, but his words were worse.

"Ever thought i wasn't meant to be in that dream Bells. I now realise you weren't supposed to be in mind...no don't look like that. I didn't mean that. I love you. But you are not coming with me. Bella you are beautiful and smart. There will be someone else."

"And you."

Edward gave me his crooked smile, then whispered in my ear "i have never not loved you. Bella...be the Bella i love in 2 years." He gave me one last kiss. After days of no affection, this was a bittersweet kiss, showing that he did care. He pulled away.

And he left.

I don't know how long i stood there. Stay the same Bella. I laughed. I would cry, for 2 years. But when he comes back i would be the same.

The first year was hardest. Charlie was worse. The look doctors gave me told me things there words never did. Im sorry.

And the number Edward gave me, lets say the only conversation was when he arrived. To tell me i was safe. That was it. I got a postcard. They keep me in my toes. That was it. I think that was a apology. Telling me he was busy.

Mr. Cullen sort of understood. "would you like to have dinner." Yes i would say. He knew how tired i was. College quickly became no-existent for me. Charlie and looking after the house was time consuming, and putting him in a home was not an option.

One day, at the Cullens house, i became nosy. I had received no emails from Edward. Did anyone get them. Yes. His father.

There was a few actually and that hurt because Edward always told me he spoke to me more then to his parents. Obviously that wasn't true now.

I clicked on the most recent, and wanted to cry. It was a tanned Edward beaming at a camera. Surrounded by other tanned, happy people. Men and women. And he was smiley hi smile. I mean my smile, at someone else. In my head i though Bella, 1 year and 5 months. That was enough time for him to forget.

"Hey Dad. You said you wanted a picture so here you go. These are all my close mates. Love it up here."

Love you to Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sorry it was short. You have to review for another chapter. XX


End file.
